Such is Life
by Francheska24
Summary: Brittany Pierce is sick of how people treat her, all the bullying, she's a disappointment to her family, and her only friend is Kurt. One day she decides to stop the hurting, only to be saved. Brittany POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have been through a lot of things, and recently someone told the girl I like that I like her and said a lot of things that I wouldn't even say. So now the girl is scared of me, and that is why I've made this story, I needed to write it and tell you guys about it.**

Life. What's so special about it? You can't really live happy, because even if 9 billion people want that to happen. The other 3 billion don't, and that's why we can't live in peace. We can't even fall in love with someone without it being normal. The truth is, my life is not what I expect, I'm not happy. Ever since word got around about my secret crush, everyone bullies me, and disapproves of me. What hurts most is...she looks at me like I'm going to hurt her, like she's disgusted of me. As I walk to the locker room, I have my head down, that is until I bump into someone.

"Would you watch where you're going?" I her voice, her raspy voice, but I don't dare look at her.

"Sorry..." I mumble and then move past her as fast as I could. Whispering, that's what I hear now whispering and then someone steps next to me. Before I know it I have my hand in the locker and the girl who stepped next to me close it shut.

"Owww!" I screamed in pain and then the girl laughs.

"People like you shouldn't be in here. For all I know, you can rape one of us." with that said the girl walks away with the others behind her and I carefully open my locker. I couldn't help but cry by the broken fingers. My locker has blood and I start feeling nauseous. I didn't bother going to gym class, and instead went to the nurses office.

"Well, hello Brittany..." she trails off seeing my fingers and runs quickly to help me sit.

"Who did this to you?" she asks and as always I say.

"I did, you know how clumsy I am." I tell her and attempt to laugh, but instead let out a tear. The nurse wipes it off and looks for a chair to sit on while she looks at my fingers.

"Jummm... Looks like only your pinky and index finger are broken." she says while touching the others and when she touches both the pinky and the index finger I jump by the pain.

"Yep... pinky and index. Let's fix them, breathe in anndddd..." I do as she says and there's a loud clack, and I gritted my teeth.

"You're a champ." she tells me and I nod. She wraps my fingers tightly, so they wouldn't get out-of-place and gave me an aspirin to ease the pain. After that I walk to my locker, as I put the combination I hear laughter, and when I turn around I see her. I see her with her on again off again boyfriend, Sebastian, I can't stand him and to be honest I don't get why she's even with him. I see him lean over and I turn around, not wanting to see them kiss. My hand is trembling and I'm trying to forget all about it.

"Hey panda..." I hear behind me and see Kurt approaching me.

"Hey, dolphin." I tell him and he chuckles. You see Kurt's my only friend here, and we know each other since people heard I was a lesbian. And he's okay with that because he's G-A-Y, yes Gay and he doesn't care what people say behind his back. He is the only person in this world I fully trust and feel safe with.

"Britt, what happened to your hand?" he gasps when he sees my fingers wrapped up, and I shrug.

"I fell, you know I'm clumsy.." I start telling him and he scoffs.

"And a liar, Britt, you can't keep letting them do what they want..." he says and then pauses and sighs.

"Because someday, you're not going to take it anymore..." he says and I nod.

"Okay." I tell him and then the bell rings signaling its time to go home. As Kurt and I walk out of school and into the parking lot, we both are shocked at what we see. My moms car is trashed, the windows are broken, the hood is smashed, the tires are flat, and the window passenger side of the car says 'She's not into you' and in the door under it, it says 'Dyke'. My eyes water, as people take photos with their phones, and laughter, everyone laughing. They laugh, not understanding... not caring... that I can't take it anymore. I see her looking at my car, but she's not laughing, like everyone else. She doesn't laugh but I see her turn and smile at her boyfriend, who kisses her and that's all it takes. I run away, despite hearing Kurt calling me and running after me. I can't deal with this anymore, the humiliation has to stop. Everything has to stop...no needs to stop.

As I sit in the abandoned bridge, I look down and it's probably deep enough. I feel my phone vibrate and I sigh taking it out. When I saw from who it was I immediately opened it, and I don't know even why.

From Mom: Brittany, I am so mad at you! You completely ruined the car, with your dumb confusion and temptation. I knew I shouldn't let a person like you take my car. I'm literary disgusted by your need of attention.

Tears where falling down more than ever, and I looked down again. Then I look at my phone, turning it off and dropping it down the bridge. It takes three minutes for it to get out of my sight, and that's all it took. My mother, the girl I liked, the other people from school... everyone in general, to push me where I am now. I stood up, breeze hitting me, as I close my eyes and took a deep breath. I start walking slowly to the edge, and just when I'm about to fall. I feel strong arms pull me back and I start fighting the person to let me go.

"Let go of me!" I screamed into the abandoned bridge, and still the person doesn't let me go. When I finally get out of the persons grasp, I run out of where I was, only to fall down a hill and into a river. Cold water hitting me and as I try to swim back up, I'm hit with something hard; it's enough to make me black out and for once, I feel at peace. The last thing in my mind is, her smile and the brief memory of when our eyes first met.

Life. Some are lucky in it, some do not get it, and some just can't survive the pain,which makes them not want it, at all.

**So what do you think? :/ Should I keep going? **

**REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for those great reviews, I know life is a challenge, and I'm trying to see it that way. Anyways, here's another chapter.**

Light, that's all I see, white light, I look around and it's peaceful. Empty. Calm. I smile feeling happiness for the first time since I was little, and then I hear footsteps. Slow and calm footsteps;I carefully turn around, and I see my aunt. She died years ago while someone in another car was texting and driving. She smiles at me, and I could feel the tears coming. She was the only person who accepted, and knew about me way before anyone. She always got a good radar, and other than my grandmother, she always gave me advises. Even if it hurt them to know how my life was going to be. I step in front of her, I wanted to tell her I missed her but I couldn't speak. She then kisses my cheek, and with one last smile, she puts her hand where my heart is and closes her eyes.

I don't know how but there's no light anymore. No feeling, the peacefulness, the calmness, everything gone. Only darkness.

000000000000000000

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

I slowly open my eyes and look at the ceiling.

"Britt..." I hear someone say, and the person stands up and looks at me.

"Is my granddaughter awake?!" I hear my grandmother say with a certain happiness, and relief.

"Yes, she's finally awake." I see Kurt and he smiles at me. I can't help but feel angry. So I start crying, and to top it off I hear the door open. When I finally manage to look down, I see her, the one person I liked, yet hate. She looked at me concerned, and with something else.

"Hello dear, are you one of Brittany's friends?" my grandmother asks her and she politely smiles at her and is about to speak but I manage to speak first.

"No, she's not. And I don't want her here." I tell them and I see my grandmother look at me disapprovingly.

"Brittany Susan Pierce..." my grandmother starts but she cuts her off.

"No, she's right. I shouldn't be here, I should go. It's good to know you're alive Brittany." she tells me and as she's about to leave, my grandmother stops her.

"I know this isn't my place but... may I ask what your name is?" I hear my grandmother ask her and she gives her a tight smile.

"Santana. Santana Lopez." she tells my grandmother.

"Well, Santana, I'm sorry for my granddaughters rudeness."

"Its okay." she says and walks away. Their is silence in the room and I see Kurt looking at me. My grandmother just looks concerned, and it annoys me.

"What?!" I finally ask them and my grandmother speaks first.

"First of all, do not speak with me in that tone. Second of all, I'm so angry at you..."

"Oh there's a shock." I mumble and she looks at me shocked.

"What happen to you? You weren't like this, ever since..." my grandmother says but cut her off.

"Ever since everyone found out I'm an abomination, I'm like this. Is that what you were about to say?" I ask her daring her to say more, and she slowly stands up with her cane, and leaves the room. Now I'm alone with Kurt, and when I look at him his shaking his head.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" he asks me.

"Who says I tried to kill myself? I just fell down the hill and got hit on the head when I crashed in the river." I tell him shrugging.

"Stop lying..." he whispers and I look at him confused.

"I'm not lying, I just fell down..." I suddenly get cut off by an angry Kurt.

"Would you stop?!" I flinch by his tone. He never screams at me; yes, he gets mad, I mean who doesn't, but scream, never.

"I know you Brittany! Besides, why would you drop your phone and then try to jump out of the old Dalton bridge!" he screams and then realizes he said more than expected. I sit in the bed looking at him confused and he goes back to his seat.

"How do you know that?" I ask him and he shakes his head, looking everywhere but at me.

"So it's true..." I hear someone say, and I look in front of me to see my grandmother standing by the door. This time I don't even try to deny it, and I just tell them everything.

"Fine. What if I did? I mean, I constantly get bullied, my mother and father hate me. The girl I like is scared of me, and I'm not happy with my life. I mean, its my life, and since people don't care for me, unless they want a punching bag, or someone to be their all day joke. Why should I be even alive in this world full of hell?" I tell them and pause, so I could swallow my sob.

"Why can't I be with aunt Jenny? She looked so happy, but she brought me back. I mean...why would she do that? I thought she loved me." I tell them because I really can't understand, why she would bring me back and not want me to stay with her. Is she embarrassed, disgusted of me?

As I asked myself all this questions, I don't realize both my grandmother and best friend crying their eyes out. That is, until my grandmother sits next to me in the bed, making me look at her.

" Don't say that. Aunt Jenny absolutely adores you, she just knows you're not ready to be there with her yet. You are young...a beautiful young girl, who can fight for what she wants. Now, I'm not saying I do not agree with you with what you said about this world. But...think about this, without you, Kurt nor I would be our happy selves. She brought you back for Kurt and I. Who might I add, absolutely extremely love you..." she tells me and puts her hand in her heart. I look down and sniff by the tears.

"She's right Britt... I love you a lot my panda." he says and for the first time a let out a chuckle.

"So do me, Kurt and even aunt Jenny a favor...and live the life you love living. Despite, that girl not liking you, because in the future she'll see what a catch she lost. I love you sweetheart." she says and hugs me. We both hug and are startled out of the embrace when we hear someone clear their throat. I see her standing there, and both our eyes meet.

"Can we talk?" she asks looking down and I shake my head.

"No. Get out." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"No." she says and I scoff. Because really, she doesn't deserve the slightest attention. Well, not from me I guess. My grandmother stands up with her cain, and looks at Kurt.

"Kurt, would you be a dear and go with me to the cafeteria?" she asks and I roll my eyes. I look at Kurt giving an 'don't you dare' expression and he smirks and walks to my grandmother giving her his arm so she would take it.

"It will be my pleasure, my lady." he says and they both walk out of the room, leaving Santana and I alone. She looks at me and I avert my gaze. I hear her sigh and then she sits down where my grandmother was sitting. She then clears her throat.

"So...how are you doing?" she asks and I don't even bother to answer.

"What are you doing here? And, why do you even care?" I tell her with my eyebrows furrow in confusion and she shrugs.

"I care about everyone..." she starts telling me but stops when I chuckle sarcastically.

"Even for someone who you and your friends bully everyday. Wow, thank God I don't like you." I tell her and I feel her staring at me.

"You don't...I don't bully you..." she says but I cut her off immediately.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't." she says.

" You may not personally do it, but you let them and laugh with them." I tell her angry, and she shakes her head.

"No..." she starts but I don't let her talk anymore.

"Don't say you don't, because you and your boyfriend are the first ones." I tell her and when I finally see her face she looks sad? I don't know and really don't care.

"So, you got your talk..Now, get out." I tell her and she nods. She stands up from the bed I'm in and starts walking out. She then turns and sighs.

"Despite your anger with me...I'm glad I saved you." she says and walks out, as I sit there shocked at the confession.

**I hope you guys liked it, and again thanks for the reviews. So what do you think should Brittany stop being angry at Santana? Or should she keep her distance? **

**REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

Never in my life I would've thought she would prevent me from killing myself. She's the first person who made me feel like this. She made me feel like I was a disease, abomination, something unnatural, she saw the others make fun of me and laughed with them. And now she has the guts to come to my room and just talk to her like nothing ever happened. I was so deep in thought that I jumped when I saw my mother come into the room.

"What have you done this time?" she asks me annoyed.

"I just fell and hit myself with a rock on a river." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"That's all?" she asks and I nod looking down. She sighs and puts her bag in the bed I'm laying in.

"I'll talk to the doctor, so I could take you home. We have many things to discuss." she tells me and I feel nervous because I know what's coming if I go home. As she walks out, I let out a stifle sigh and try getting out of bed. When I touch the floor, I feel the room spinning and a big headache.

"Ahh..." I whisper in pain, and then the door opens revealing Kurt. He quickly walks to be next to me and shakes his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks and I look at him.

"I..." I start but my mom enters the room again.

"Looks like I can actually take you home. Since I explained you only fell and accidentally hit yourself. The doctor said it was fine. He will be here to check up on your...injuries and we'll go home." she tells me and walks away with her purse. I close my eyes already feeling the pain and I hear Kurt scoff.

"Are you sure that's your mother? Because its hard to believe you came out of that." he tells me and unfortunately yes, she's my mother. She gave birth to me when she was 19 years old, and like a cliché mother 'I was an accident', the baby she never planned and now with the whole gay thing I'm her big mistake. You see my mother believes that when teenagers say they're gay, its temporary and something to seek attention from parents. She believes that I'm just so stupid that I don't realize I'm, supposedly, 'Ruining my chances to marry a man someday.', but when I try to tell her I don't plan on it she doesn't let me finish.

"Where's grandma?" I ask Kurt.

"She went home, she wasn't feeling well, so she got a taxi." he tells me and I start to panic.

"You let her on a taxi alone?! Why didn't you drive her?" I tell him concerned and I see him open his mouth and closing it.

"She...she told me to stay with you, and that she'll call you when she gets home." he tells me and I sigh. My grandmother is my whole world. She is the first person I ever go to for advice, since Aunt Jenny died, she has been the mother I ever wished for. She tolerates me, and knows me like Aunt Jenny and Kurt do. After that, like my mother told me, the doctor came in and did the check up. He said everything was in order and that it'll be ok to go home. I got dressed in clothes my grandmother brought me and walked out slowly. Kurt helped me but my mother step in front of him.

"My daughter doesn't need help. If she fell it isn't on anyones shoulders, that she hurt herself. So let her walk alone..." my mother says and walks away. I hear Kurt growl and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. She's right anyways." I tell him and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you defending her?" he asks and I grunt.

"Look she's pissed, and I don't know you. But I don't want her angrier." I tell him and try to walk as fast as I can. When I'm finally in the parking lot I sit on my mother's car and as expected there's a slap. She starts getting out of the hospital's parking lot, and when we're finally out of sight she starts.

"First, the car... and now this 'falling' bullshit. Haven't you embarrassed me enough already? Your father is beyond angry, he doesn't even want to see you. So you now have my beatings and your father's. It's going to cost us a fortune to paint the car!" I flinch by her screaming which ends up in a headache.

"Does it hurt?" she asks faking her concern, but I as always stupidly nod.

"Good! I hope it hurts, like the headaches you give me and your father." she says and I look down. Five minutes later we're home, and I'm greeted by my father's hand, which had a ring, he slapped me various times, and almost punched me. He then send me to my room and I went upstairs as quickly as possible. Letting a tear slip and letting sleep take over me.

**Next Morning**

I walk into school, with a hat on since I have that thing they wrapped my head with so it will not get infected or anything. I breathe in and open my locker. When I open it, a bunch of flickers fall out, and people laugh.

"If you want to kill yourself, consider a razor and cut your arm vertically." Sebastian says while walking past me, with his friends. I look back and see Santana looking at me. Yep, she told the whole school, and with that I close my locker walking down the hallway. I walk directly to class and sit next to Kurt.

"Brittany, what are you doing here? You're still injured, you should be resting, and what happened to your cheek." he tells me and I instinctively cover it with my hand.

"I slept on my ring and now my cheek is bruised." I tell him and he rolls his eyes. He's about to ask me something but I feel him stare at something. And when I look up I see Santana standing by the door looking at my direction and then when she notices Kurt is seeing her also, she walks past me. Kurt turns to me confused.

"What was that about?" he asks pointing at her and I roll my eyes.

"Nothing. She's probably planning something to humiliate me again." I tell him and he looks at her.

"Well if she does I've got your back Britt." he tells me and I smile at him. In that moment the bell rings and the teacher comes in.

"Good morning class." he says in a happy tone. Students mumble 'good morning' back and he claps.

"So today we're going to discuss a project which in both of this bowls. You are going to choose date and on you'll sit with them, and discuss on what topic you want to choose to talk to your classmates." he says showing both bowls with pieces of papers. The whole class grunts and he sighs.

"Come on guys. Let's be a little more creative and what better way to start, then by choosing your partner by faith." he says as he starts and in each table, which two people are sitting in, he chooses one. Unlikely, he gave the bowls to choose for Kurt. He picks up a paper and sighs.

"Oh, you have to say who and when. So Kurt, when?" the teacher says and Kurt mumbles.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." the teacher says and Kurt sighs dramatically.

"September 24..." he screams and then the teacher gives him the other bowl and his eyes roll.

"Rachel Berry..." he says annoyed and people start to chuckle. I can't help but chuckle at his attitude.

"Seriously?" he asks.

"Yep..." I tell him smiling and so it goes on. Suddenly, I hear her say the date she had to do the presentation.

"November 15..." I roll my eyes and what happens next really was unexpected.

"My partner...Brittany.."

**So what do you guys think? This has happened to me a lot... I hated it because it gets so awkward and since you are mad at the person its difficult to work with them.**

**REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so...Thanks for the follows/favs/reviews and thanks for sticking with me in my stories. Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

Coincidence, that's what people would've called this. My definition of the situation is one simple word 'bullshit'.Everyone is quiet after she says who she's paired up with, and she just sits they're looking at me. I turn around and Kurt is as stunned as everyone. The teacher clears his throat and then breaks the silence.

"Ok. Let's keep this going." he says and moves to the next tables, in which, for my bad luck, chose fastly. He then stands in front of the class and sits on his desk.

"So, now what I want you to do is...like I told you earlier. Sit with the partner you chose by faith and brainstorm ideas for your presentation. Come on quickly." he says and I scoff when he says it was by 'faith'. Everyone starts to move to sit with their respective partners.

"Good luuuckkk..." Kurt says in my ear while moving to sit with Rachel. I let out a sigh.

"Already sighing? We haven't even started the project." I turn to see her smiling and roll my eyes. I start doodling in my notebook while she sits next to me, but I ignore her. She then clears her throat and asks.

"Are we going to discuss the project?" she asks and I nod.

"Well, can you at least talk to me? I think it's pretty hard to brainstorm an idea for a presentation if you won't talk." she tells me and I keep doodling. All of a sudden, she grabs my notebook and puts it in her book bag.

"Hey!" I scream and she shrugs.

"Now that I got your attention, we can actually talk. Look Brittany, I'm sorry for hurting you and letting my friends do those things to you, I would've stopped it..." she starts telling me but I cut her off.

"But you didn't and I don't accept your apology." I tell her and she shakes her head. She opens her mouth to say something but the bell rings. I collect my things as quickly as possible, and try to get out, but a hand stops me. I don't turn, and wait for her to talk.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asks and that makes me turn and give her an incredulous look.

"Seriously? You're asking me why I hate you?" I tell her and she closes her eyes.

"I know...that wasn't what I meant.." she says and I have enough of her charades and cut her off.

"I hate you, not just for what you did when that idiot told you that I liked you, or for how you and your friends ruined my life little by little. I hate you mostly because I wanted to die and you still saved me. I mean why would you do that if you're scared of me.." I tell her and she cuts me off.

"I'm not scared of you, I just..." she pauses and looks down. The class room was now empty and it was only the two of us. She stays silent and I turn around and walk to the door so I could leave. When suddenly, she once again grabs my hand and when I turn around to tell her to leave me alone, her lips touch mine. And I enjoyed the feeling, too much for my liking. I feel her tongue on my lips, begging for entrance and I push her away. She looks at me confused, while I shake my head and look at her with a 'what the hell?' expression.

"Brittany..." she tries to grab my hand again but I stumble back and shake my head.

"No, this makes me hate you more." I tell her and her eyes are full of tears. Then I walk out of the class room, not wanting to be with her or feel her presence. I walk out of school and go to where I always feel calm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I make my way to her grave, I feel tears falling when I see the tomb that reads.

'Jennifer Susan Hanson 1976-2011'

I sit down in a bench in front of her grave, and start crying.

"Why do they mock me? Why can't anyone treat me like you did?" I ask her like if she was here and look to the sky.

"Why didn't you fight to be with me? Grandma is getting older, and... she's trying to understand. Thanks to you.." I pause, trying to steady my breaths, and then I shake my head.

"I don't know why...you sent me back, and I'm not mad at you...I just don't understand. Because you know how my life is...you know what I'm going through. And I just... despite everything, I trust you. Like I always have, and I'll always will." I tell her grave and then sit in silence. All of a sudden, a hand touches my shoulder and I turn around to see who it I see my grandmother, I turn back to my aunt's grave and touching my grandmother's hand I touch her tomb.

"I miss you..." I say and my grandmother hugs me tightly, while I let my tears fall.

"I miss you too Jennifer." my grandmother says and we both let out a chuckle.

Then the sky turned grey, and I jump at the thunder. My grandmother pats my back and I turn and look at her.

"Come on, let's go to our house." she tells me and I smile. As we both walk to the car we are greeted by a man in front of a car, and I'm shocked when my grandmother steps inside the car.

"Whoa...grandma, how..." I don't get to finish by her cutting me off chuckling.

"I need someone to drive for me, because as you see...I'm old." she says and I look at her.

"Grandma come on, you are not that old." I tell her and she pats to the sit next to her.

" Oh sweetheart, when you say 'not that old' it makes it sound worse. Now, let's go home." she tells me and I hop in the car. She's my rock, the thing that for now keeps me alive. And then I remember how Santana kissed me. And the questions start coming, Why would she do that?, Isn't she scared of me?, Isn't she the reason why people from school treat me that way?

"I hate her..." I say out loud without thinking, and my grandmother looks at me confused.

"Hate who?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No one, it's just me thinking out loud." I tell her and she takes my hand.

"You know that I love you, and you can tell me anything. Anything, Brittany." she tells me and I smile at her and nod. Once she says that we come to a stop, and the chofer looks at us.

"We're here Mrs. Hanson." he says and she smiles at him.

"Thank you, Jeremiah." she tells him and we both get out of the car. When we're walking to the front door, I hear giggling, and instantly know that is Kurt. But then when I hear a raspy voice, I help my grandmother out of her coat and make my way to where I hear talking. When I get to the kitchen, I see Kurt and Santana talking.

"Kurt..." I hear my grandmother say and he goes to hug her.

"How are you Mrs. Hanson?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine..." she tells him and then makes her way to Santana.

"How did you get in here? And why is she here?" I whisper at him, clearly pissed and he let's out a sigh.

"Your grandmother gave me her keys. Remember? I'm her neighbor." he says and I nod.

"Ok. That's settles one of the questions, and now why is she here?" I ask and when he's about to tell me she cuts in.

"I just wanted to see you and tell you that I'm sorry for earlier. I was in no place to do that..." she tells me and I don't say anything, just nod. While Kurt looks at me with a raised eyebrow. Suspicious.

"Kurt, and..." my grandmother says.

"Santana." she tells her, making her smile.

"I love your name." my grandmother says and I see Santana look all shy.

"Thank you." Santana tells my grandmother and she nods.

"Are you staying for dinner?" my grandmother asks.

"Of course I am.." Kurt says and I look at my grandmother and nod.

"How about you dear?" she asks Santana and as she's about to answer I cut in.

"No, she probably has dinner with her boyfriend or something.." I tell my grandmother and then she cuts in.

"No I don't, and dinner sounds great." Santana says and looks at Brittany while her grandmother claps happily. Not believing this I scoff and walk out of the kitchen.

"Brittany, where are you going?" I hear my grandmother ask.

" My room. Call me when dinner is ready, or just bring it up to my room." I tell her and run up the stairs and into my room. If she wants to stay for dinner fine, but I will not sit in the table like if nothing has happened. Coindence, is total bullshit.

**Question: Do you think the situation is coincidence? Or how Brittany describes it?**

**REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated fast. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and follows/favs. Good to know the kiss was unexpected :D. Here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

I walk up to my room, not wanting to be in the same room as her. I can't believe my grandmother and best friend are treating her like she did anything good. Well, I excuse my grandmother cause I haven't really told her all the things that she has done at school to me, but Kurt knows, yet he keeps talking to her. It pisses me off. When I get to my room, I close the door and get my laptop out. I open a document from the diary I've made since everyone found out I'm gay. And there comes aunt Jenny...

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the tree house both my grandfather and I built. I came here directly from school, after everyone knew about my feelings. I cried and cried. Suddenly, I hear a knock and I feel uneasy._

_"Go away..." I tell whoever it is between sobs, but the person doesn't listen and opens the door from the tree house. I look at who it is,it's aunt Jenny and she gives me a smile. As I start to cry she makes her way to me and hugs me._

_"Brittany what's wrong? Why are you crying princess?" she asks me and I tell her._

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." It's all I can tell her and she shakes her head, still hugging me._

_"Why would you be sorry?" she asks and I stay quiet and let my tears fall. _

_"Britt..." she starts but I cut her off._

_"I'm gay..." I say in a whispering tone and I feel her stay still. I get out of her embrace and look at her. She looks shocked at what I said, and then I look down feeling awful. Like I'm a disappointment, like I'm going to lose her, and then she does something I never thought she would do in this case. She hugs me and let's out a shaky breath._

_"Ok..." she tells me and I shake my head and get out of her embrace._

_"No...No, you're not okay. You're embarrassed to have me as your 're disgusted..." I tell her and she covers my mouth with her hand and shakes her head._

_"I must admit, it's a shock but...Brittany I'm not either embarrassed nor disgusted. You are still the young, beautiful, smart and now you are a brave girl. That's never going to change for me, you are who you are, and that's what makes you unique." she tells me and then wipes my tears away and smiles._

_"That's not how everyone thinks though." I tell her and she let's out a sigh. Then she shakes her head looking down._

_"No, they don't, and that's what makes you stronger and braver than any of them. You're standing up for who you are and what you want. And I don't know about you but... that is something to admire." she tells me and I shrug._

_"Yeah, I think so, but who's going to like me anyways. It's not like there's gay girls here anyways..." I tell her and she chuckles._

_"That my lovely niece will have to wait. But...believe me someday... you'll meet that special and fortunate girl." she tells me and I nod and chuckle._

_"Thanks for talking to me and not make me feel like I'm wrong." I tell her and she sighs._

_"Thank you for being brave and telling me. So, now what happened that you were crying before?" she asks and then I tell her everything._

_End of Flashback_

I smile at the memory, and I feel my eyes water. Suddenly there's a knock at the door and whoever it is didn't wait for me to say 'Come in'. I turn around and see her holding my plate. She seems weirdly nervous, as she stands next to the door and I roll my eyes.

"You already opened the door, come in." I tell her annoyed and she nods.

"Where can I put the plate?" she asks and I turn and look at her.

"Just put it in my night table." I tell her and she nods and puts the plate where I told her.

"So, what are you doing?" she asks me and I roll my eyes. 'Does this girl ever stop?'

"Reading something." I tell her and she suddenly smiles.

"You like to read? I do too." she says.

"Really? I thought cool kids didn't enjoy the ways, why are you having dinner here? Was your boyfriend busy planing on putting more razors or something?" I ask and then she explodes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she screams and that makes me close my laptop and stand up.

"With me?! What the hell is wrong with _you_?! First, you tell everyone that you're scared of me, causing them to do the same because, you're the hottest girl at school. Then, when I'm about to kill myself you save me, and then to top it off you kiss me and come to my family's house! Seriously Santana... whatever you're planning on doing don't involve my family and friend!" I scream and she then screams back.

"I'm only doing this to make it up to you!" she tells me and I scoff.

"You don't get it! I want nothing to do with you! I don't even want to see or hear anything that has to do with you!" I scream at her and she now has tears on her eyes.

"Well, what if I want...something with you instead?" she asks and my eyebrow furrows.

"Then, screw you Santana. I'm not falling for your tricks...I don't trust you. Now please. Go home, be with your boyfriend and your friends. Just stay away from my family." I tell her and then she starts walking out, when she suddenly says something I wasn't expecting.

"I'm not giving up, because we both know, you still have feelings for me, and for your information I do also. I don't regret the kiss, and mostly yes, I saw what my friends did, but I can't stop them from doing whatever they want. And I never said I was scared of you, I was trying to protect someone, and now I know it was a mistake. Lastly, I'll win your trust back, even if you push me away." she tells me and leaves. I feel my heart pounding and my feelings towards her blossom.

"No, Brittany don't fall for her tricks." I tell myself, and that's what I'm going to do, not fall for her trick.

**Next Morning**

As usual I'm sitting with Kurt, and I feel someone in back of me stare but I don't turn since I know who was staring at me. In that moment, the bell rings and the teacher comes in.

"Okay, ladies and gents. Today is a special day, because we have a new transfer student. Every one meet...Sorry I don't remember your name." the teacher says and she speaks.

"Eve." she says and I look up. She is beautiful with her black hair, green eyes and pale skin. I was mesmerized, until the teacher spoked again.

"And what do you think so far about the class?" he asks and she looks at me and smiles.

"Can't wait to learn...new things."

**So, what do you think? Is Santana lying about her feeling towards her? And what do you think about Eve? Nice addition...**

**REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update...many things have happened but here I am. And here's a new Chapter. Enjoy :D**

In life there are people who come to you with a bang, and change you're life forever. The question is for good or bad purposes? For me, it's up to you to change from who you are now to who you want to be, who you really are or feel comfortable with in the future. In situations like this, you don't know what to do. But at the end you're always going to get an answer. Even if it's harsh, rude, or good, it's going to be there...

_"Can't wait to learn...new things" _her green eyes are still focusing on me and I smile and then look down to my desk. Suddenly Kurt playfully shoves me with his shoulder.

"Someone looks interested." He whispers to me and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right..." I tell him and he smiles.

"Ok...let's see if a desk is available.." The teacher says and starts looking around class and Eve throws glances at me.

"Ahhh,go sit next to .." He gets cut off.

"Sorry,this seat isn't available.." Santana tells him and me feeling bad for the girl stand up and touch my head.

"Ahhh..." I hiss in pain,catching the attention of the teacher and Kurt.

"Are you ok ?" He asks concerned and I shake my head.

"No...I think my injury is giving me a headache." I tell him and he sighs.

"I should take her to the nurse's office." Kurt tells him and he nods. As I pick up my book bag,I see Kurt doing the same but the teacher stops him.

" Mr. Hummel you are to leave Brittany in the nurse's office and come back to class." The teacher tells him and Kurt drops his bag and whispers an 'okay'. As we are walking out Eve looks at me and mouths something I can't understand,and then I see Santana with her jaw clenched,meaning something I never thought walk out of the classroom and I have a million more questions in my mind.

"Britt..." I hear Kurt call,and snap me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I tell him and he steps in front of me and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Does you're head really hurt?" He asks.

"From injuries...no,but from questions yes." I tell him and he sighs.

"Come on.." He says grabbing my hand and leading me towards a room.

"Where are we going?" I ask and I hear him smirk.

"You'll see." He tells me and I grow more and more suspicious. Once inside the room, everything is dark and I suddenly feel some sort of comparison. Suddenly,the lights turn on and a beautiful piano is in the middle of the room. I smile and then hear footsteps.

"Nice huh?" Kurt asks and I nod.

"Beautiful actually.." I tell him.

"Welcome to my sanctuary ." He tells me and I chuckle.

"Come on let's sit." He says and we both walked to some chairs that where in the back. Once we sit there's silence and after about two minutes,he breaks the silence.

"So...new girl?" He says rather than ask and I shake my head.

"Nah..." I tell him and he looks like someone slapped him.

"Nah? " he asks and I nod.

"Yeah I mean she's cute but..." I start but he cuts me off.

"It's not her?" He asks and I look at him shocked.

"I don't know her, I mean she just arrived Kurt! And believe me it's not about HER." I yell at him and he scoffs.

"Whoa...I was joking Britt." He says and I stand up.

"Let's go." I tell him and then he grabs me by my arms.

"I'm sorry..." He says and I shake my head.

"It's alright...I'm just...let's just go to class." I tell him and he nods. We quickly walked to class again and I see Kurt's seat taken. I look at Kurt who nods, telling me it's ok to take the seat next to her. Once I seated she smiled at me and then she looked at the board and started writing. Suddenly the teacher loudly said.

"Well, let's get back to the project. Everyone go to your perspective partners and discuss. Remember I want an outline for this Thursday..."

Everyone starts to move to where their 'partners' where sitting, and I see Santana looking at Eve. She stands there...waiting for her to...

"Move." Santana tells her and Eve looks shocked, and I can't say I'm not shocked either. By her tone you could easily tell she was annoyed by Eve.

"Excuse me..." Eve tells her and Santana gives her the famous smirk, and crouches down.

"You heard me... Move..." she tells her again and I start getting nervous, well weirdly turn on...'No, stop it Brittany.' I tell myself and thankfully before they get into a verbal fight the teacher comes by.

"What's going on girls?" he asks.

"Could you tell newbie to move so I could get some work done with _MY _partner." Santana says 'my' like if I was her property or something and that pisses me off.

"Could you tell _HER _to not be such a..." Eve starts but gets cut off by the bell ringing. Santana clearly pissed makes her way back to where she was sitting and I do the same. Suddenly, Eve stands up whispering 'See you beautiful' and I look at her confused. Her eyes sparkled and she walked out of class. As Kurt grabbed his book bag,the teacher calls him,probably to ask him something about what the nurse said. As I stand outside the classroom door I hear a random voice behind me.

"Hey.." When I turn around I see the new girl, and I smile at her.

"Hey...ummm...did you.." I start but she cuts me off at the same time I'm about to ask her.

"Thanks..." She says and I try to look confused.

"For what?" I ask and she smirks.

"For faking that headache." She says and steps closer to me.

"Oh...I actually had one, but it wasn't because of my injury." I tell her and then I know she stops the bandage around my head.

" Accidentally hit yourself huh?" she asks and I nod. She doesn't need to know the truth, right?

"Yep, accidentally." I tell her and she looks at me curiously or looking for something at first but then ceases.

"So..." She starts but gets cut off.

"Are you alright Britt?" Santana asks and I feel my heart beat faster. I feel my heart tell me but ignored it nonetheless.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her and she looks dumbfounded.

"You had a headache in class. Is it your injury?" she asks and I roll my eyes.

"No...I mean I don't have a headache anymore. The nurse said I was fine and gave me aspirin." I tell her and she nods, but then notices Eve beside her and looks at her and then at me.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" She asks looking now at Eve with her bitchy expression. Seeing this I can't help but feel annoyed.

"Yes,actually. And I would appreciate it if you would leave." I tell her and she looks hurt.

"We have to discuss when are we going to start the outline for our project." Santana says and I scratch my forehead.

"Umm...I was actually thinking if you would like to...I don't know, help me around here..." Eve tells me and I feel the hallway tensed. With the tail of my eye I see Santana waiting also.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name." Eve tells me.

"Yeah...right I'm Brittany." I tell her and her eyes light up.

"That's a cute name." Eve says and I blush.

"Actually I think it's beautiful..." I hear Santana whisper and I look at her. Suddenly someone hugs her from behind.

"Hey babe..." Sebastian says and kisses Santana's cheek. He then looks at who she was talking to and scoffs, still with a smile on his face.

"Why are you talking to the stalker? And who's she?" He asks Santana and she just looks at him pissed as she was about to tell him something,Eve beats her to it.

"Stalker? You know I really don't give a fuck what you call her, cause it's not going to change my mind. And who I am doesn't concern you." She tells him and Sebastian looks at me smirking.

"Oh..didn't she hear? Maybe this would change your mind. It's kind of funny actually." He asks tempting.

"Sebastian...stop..or.." Santana says with her teeth clenched,but he didn't care.

"She likes V...you know like she's a mayor dy.." He doesn't get to finish by someone giving him a punch and to my surprise the person who punched him was the least person I would think of...

**So...Yeah...What did you think? Who finally punched Sebastian? And I was going to ask you guys if you would like the other chapter to be based on only Santana's POV. To see what happened a while back. And lastly do you think they would be friends eventually?**

**Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated fast. I just have a lot on my plate now but don't worry I'll update every Friday from now on. So anyways, I wanted this chapter to be of Santana's POV so in which some events where real, here it goes. Flashbacks are in Italic. Enjoy :D**

**Santana's POV:**

I stand there shocked, my hand still in a fist and my boyfriend lying on the floor, blood coming out of his nose, and I shake my head. Because I would never punch someone unless they are hurting someone I care about, and that's what scares me, caring about someone you have seen people and yourself hurt daily...

_"Hey, you're Santana right?" I hear someone ask behind me. In this moment I'm in the lunchroom eating with my 'friends' and Sebastian. We all turn to see a fat girl, obviously gay, wearing a South Park shirt. _

_"Yes, can I help you?" I ask and she smirks._

_"Actually, I'm just here to ask you something." she tells me, and I see one of my friends chuckle, and I quickly understood._

_"I'm sorry but you're not my type." I tell her, and my friends chuckle at that. She looks at me annoyed at first, but then gives me a half-smile._

_"Don't worry, I don't like you either. I'm just here to warn you another girl does." she says and people around the table I'm sitting at quickly turn their attention to what she's about to say._

_"Why should I care?" I tell her and turn around._

_"Because you don't want a stalker looking at your pictures on Facebook,right?" she tells me and I really don't like to hear gossip or rumors._

_"Yeah, right look..." I start but she cuts me off._

_"Brittany Pierce." she says and I come to a stop. Of course Brittany, I have seen her around with her friend 'Clark' is it? I don't know but she's usually shy and quiet. If I dare say often serious, and likes to be alone. At this, I'm startled out of my thoughts when Sebastian starts laughing, and the other girls start giggling._

_"Are you serious? Blue eyes Pierce." Sebastian says and I look down._

_"Yep, total stalker.." the fat girl says and I snap._

_"You can leave now." I tell her and she looks surprised at this. So does the people around the table, and the girl leaves. Sebastian shakes his head chuckling, and I look at him confused._

_"What? Do you think rumors are funny?" I ask him and he looks at me smiling._

_"Well, yeah it's kind of funny and true." he says and I cross my arms._

_"True? How the hell is what that girl said true?" I ask and he sighs._

_"Really Santana? Are you that clueless? The girl stares at you in classes, and the stalker thing is kind of true." he says and takes a french fry in his mouth._

_"I'm not clueless, and everyone stares at everyone in class. That doesn't make her a stalker." I tell him, suddenly protective and he looks shocked._

_"Why are you protecting her? " he asks and I don't know what to say. But then he leans over to me and whispers to me in my ear._

_"Do you like her back?" he asks and at first I was going to say 'no', but when I look up I see her staring at me and felt butterflies. But I didn't listen, and shake my head._

_"Of course not. You know I don't swing that way." I tell him and he kisses my cheek, which feels like acid._

_"That's good cause, what would your family think? They would go crazy if their daughter liked another girl." he says because yes, my family is very conservative and are always sure that people say good things about us. The Lopez's are the perfect and most stable family in this town. And I can't ruin, or disappoint them, I just can't. The bell ringing makes me jump and I look at Sebastian who has a smile._

_"Don't worry San. I'll make sure she stays away, and gets the idea...that you're never going to be with her." he says, and I stay there speechless, the way he said that was kind of sinister, evil, and I don't want anything to happen to her. I stand up with my tray and throw it in the trash. When I walk out I see Sebastian with a notebook, it has a Lana del Rey photo in the front of the notebook and I feel myself get confused. I walk to him quickly and grab his arm._

_"Who's that notebook?" I ask and he smiles._

_"It's mine.." he answers and I nod._

_"Right, so you like Lana del Rey then. Oh, and medicine articles..." I tell him and he looks at the edge of one page and sees a logo of a Medicine University. He scoffs and then walks next to me, but not without whispering._

_"Nobody likes dykes like her. So...stop...before you make a mistake which will screw your life." he says and walks away. I quickly make my way to the bathroom and look at all the stalls to see them empty. As I let some tears fall, I hear my grandmother's voice _

_"Don't let temptation take you away from your beliefs Santana." I nod._

_Then I wipe my tears and reapply my make up. When I finished reapplying my make up the bell rings, and I roll my eyes._

_"There goes Spanish class." I mutter to myself. I can't believe I've spent half an hour crying in a stall. I walk out of the bathroom and come to a stop. I see papers all over the floor and people are shocked and others are giggling. I pick one of the papers, and my eyes go wide._

_"Awww...Pierce has a crush!" I hear a guy scream and people laughing. Then I see something that oddly breaks my heart._

_"Whoa Pierce...or stalker Pierce should I say." someone from the hallway says and everyone laughs even harder. As she's standing there with tears in her eyes, I shake my head at her and her eyes aren't the same after that moment. I can see anger, even a slight of hate in her eyes, and then she runs away. Kurt screams at her to wait but she doesn't. And that's where the teasing begins. Sebastian walks up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. As I'm about to shrug it off, he leans again and whispers._

_"Smile or I'll tell everyone..including your family about your...specific likes.." he says and I smile despite by how much hurt I'm going through._

I snap out of my trance when I hear someone, well the English teacher scream.

"What happened here?!" he says clearly shocked at the scene. Everyone is quiet, except, of course, the 'victim'.

"I was minding my own business when this girl hit me." he says signaling at Brittany, which looks at him confused.

"That's not true. Santana punched him, not Brittany." Eve tells the teacher and Brittany and I exchange glances. I give Brittany a tight smile and Brittany looks elsewhere.

"It was me. I punched him. Not Brittany. She's...innocent." I say looking at Brittany, which still doesn't look at me. I hear the teacher sigh and help Sebastian get up, while signaling me to walk with them.

"Come on Santana." the teacher says and I look at Brittany. And when she looks at me I feel like I'm going to die. Because despite there's still a bit of hate or heartache. I see a slight love in her eyes. And in that moment I know I won't give up without a fight. There's only one thing for me to do now. The teacher leaves us in the principles office, and while we wait I say the three words I've always wanted to tell Sebastian since the first time I saw his bad side.

"We are over." I tell him and he nods.

"You know you're screwed then right? Your parents are going to omit you from their family. Especially with your grandmother's beliefs. " he asks while he had his head tilt back. I know that what lies ahead of me is tough, but I smile and nod. Because seriously, in this moment I don't care.

"Yes, but I'm screwed with the right person. And my family can't make me like someone I don't. " I tell him and he chuckles deviously.

"She will never see you like you want to. She will never like you. With what you've done to her in the past." he says and then I look in front of me and see Eve and Brittany walking down the stairs and I feel my heart hurt.

"Now that's...that's going to work. I guarantee it." he says and chuckles again. While I look down, and shake my head. Because no, I won't give up, I'll fight for her and apologize a million, no billion times. I'm going to make things right.

**REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating fast, something unexpected happened and I only updated Who are you? because I started it, but for those who read the story they'll be happy soon. Anyways, on to this story. Enjoy :D**

I'm at my house working on some writing and I still can't believe what just happened hours ago. First, I meet this cute, charming and intelligent girl, and then Santana happened. The punch, and then she just...took the blame, if it was another person they would've told the teacher that it was indeed me. I mean why would she...

"Brittany!"

I hear my dad say and I quickly take my laptop, which they don't know I own, and put it under some comforters that are in my closet. Suddenly, my dad opens the door and I acted like I was inspecting my clothes or something. I hear him sigh, and I look at him. Evidently, he's angry and I don't say anything.

"Where's dinner?" he asks and I feel myself get nervous.

"Umm..."

"Where's your mother?" he asks not letting me finish.

"She's out..." I say in a whispering tone and he starts to chuckle.

"Doing what exactly?" he asks once again and walks to me.

"I don't know..." I start but then he smacks me in the head hard.

"Don't lie to me! I know your mother is out with another man! And you have the audacity to say you don't know! You are really worthless Brittany..." he says the last part quietly and leaves locking the door hard. I hear the front door open and close harder and I know I'll be home alone. Pain is all I feel...Everywhere from my head to my heart... I start to get up and I walk to my bed and sit on the edge. I start crying on my knees, until I hear the doorbell ring and I wipe my tears and quickly check my head to see if there's no open wound. I check and my heads ok, only a bit of blood. The doorbell rings again and I grunt.

"Jesus I'm coming..." I mumble and the doorbell rings again.

"Ough! I swear..." I open the door and rolls my eyes.

"Really Kurt ?" I say and he shrugs.

"I like your doorbell, and to bug you. So let me in sweet cheeks." he tells me and I scoot over. When I let him in, I realize he has a bag and I feel myself get confused.

"Umm..Kurt what's that?" I ask and he turns around and smiles.

"Well, since I was passing by and..." I don't let him finish.

"The truth." I tell him and he huffs.

"I heard what went down with Santana, and I want details. Please..." he begs and then raises the bag up.

"I've got candy and chocolate chip cookies..." he says and I look down.

"What kind of candy?" I ask and he claps and takes my hand. We go up to my room and he quickly gets the candy and cookies out. I start telling him what happened, and he stops me.

" Wait so Eve, aka new girl, was talking to you when Santana comes out of nowhere?" he asks and I nod taking a bite out of one of the cookies.

"Yeah, weird huh?" I tell him and he raises his eyebrow.

" What?" I ask and he shakes his head chuckling.

"Nothing." he tells me and when I'm about to ask him again, the doorbell rings and I feel confused and check my watch.

"It's almost 7pm who comes here at 7?" I ask and Kurt shrugs.

"Maybe its your grandmother.." he says and I nod.

"I'll get it then..." I tell him and he lies on my bed looking at a magazine and eating some Twizzlers.

"It's your house...your guest." he says and I start making my way downstairs. When I finally reach the door, I open the door and see the least person I would think of.

"Hey..." she says and I feel my heart on my throat. As if I speak or even open my mouth my heart would come out.

"Ummm..." it's all that comes out and she stands there looking all beautiful and...'Dammit get your head straight!'

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were ok, and to give you this." she says handing me my notebook and I quickly snatch it from her hands.

"Where did you get this?!" I yell at her and her eyes go wide.

" I was...snatched...project.." she was panicking even worse and all I could do is close my eyes frustrated.

"I mean, the day we were assigned partners for the project and you weren't paying attention to what I was saying. So I grabbed your notebook and without even realizing it I shoved it back to my book bag that day. And..." she says and I remembered and stop her.

"Ok...I'm sorry for yelling...it's just something very personal to me." I tell her and I'm surprised at what I just said and knew it was my heart talking. I see her giving me a tight smile and shake her head.

"It's ok..I would've reacted the same way, if someone took something of me. And don't worry I didn't even read it." she says and I nod.

"Thanks then..." I tell her and we both stand there quiet. We stole one or two glances from each other, and all the tension was gone, but there still was something else in the air. And it felt great. Someone clears their throat behind me and I turn around to see Kurt looking at us.

"Hello Santana...What brings you here?" he asks.

"I was just giving her one of her notebooks..."

"She gave me a notebook..."

We mumble at the same time and then I see curiosity in Kurt's eyes and before I could stop him, he says.

"Why don't you come in for a while?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude..." she says and Kurt interrupts by pushing me slowly out of the entrance and leading Santana inside my house.

"Oh, no intrusion, Brittany and I were just going to play a little Truth or Dare." he says and when I'm about to tell him that no we weren't, my cellphone vibrated. I got it out of my jeans and opened it to see a message from Eve.

_FROM:EVE_

_Hey Brittany, I'm bored what are you doing?_

She asks and I don't know what to reply. I mean I can't just tell her I'm about to 'play' Truth or Dare with the girl who punched her boyfriend, and my best gay friend. Oh and that the girl who just punched him happens to be the girl I still inexplicably like. I'm a mess.

"Who was that?" I hear Kurt ask and I see them both turned looking at me.

"Ummm...it's just Eve..." I tell them and I see Santana look elsewhere.

"Ask her to come..." Kurt says and I look at him. 'What is he up to?'

"Ummm..."

"Come on Britt. With four we had more fun..." he says and I sigh. He then takes my phone and quickly texts her.

"Hey!" I scream at him and then he runs upstairs quickly texting.

"Dammit..." I say and I hear a beautiful chuckle.

"Are you guys always like this?" she asks and I can't help but smile a bit.

"Yeah, we're like brothers." I tell her and Santana lets out an 'mjum' and stands close to me. I feel I can't breathe but it's not from claustrophobia. We stay like that looking at each others eyes, until...

"Hey Britt, she's coming so..." Kurt says running down the stairs but comes to a stop when we both look flushed. He smirks and looks at me and then at Santana.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asks and I quickly shake my head.

"No...so she's coming cool..." I say and made my way to my room.

Minutes passed and we are all sitting on the floor in my room. Santana sits next to me, which I really find weird...After everything that's happened, the way she treats me, the way she just casually sits next to me, and just her way of doing things, makes my heart go wild. But I know I still have to be more difficult, because at the end of the day I'll just be her experiment. I get snapped out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing, and as I'm about to stand Kurt sits me back down and stands up.

"You stay here...I'll get it..." he says and runs downstairs. Both Santana and I stay quiet, until Eve comes in with Kurt behind her. When she sees Santana she scoffs, and I feel tension.

"Sooo...you usually hang out with Miss Anger Management." she says and Santana chuckles sarcastically.

"Look you..." Santana starts but gets cut off by Kurt.

"Ok...Let's sit on the floor and play Truth or Dare shall we ladies." he says and Eve lets her bag down but still stares at Santana, angry, jealous? I don't really know, but there is a lot of tension.

"Ok. So who goes first? Why don't we go with you Santana? Pick who you want to ask truth or dare." Kurt says and Santana whispers a 'sure'.

"Ummmm...I pick Brittany..." she says and I nod.

"Ok Britt Truth or Dare." Kurt says enthusiastically and I start to think. And Oh what the hell...

"Truth." I say and I feel Santana deflate.

"Do you like someone in this room?" she asks and I knew this was going to happen. Shit.

"Umm..Pass.." I say and she looks down.

"You can't pass Britt..." Kurt starts but gets cut off.

"No it's alright...I was too forward.." Santana says and I look at Eve who's really pissed.

"Ok who..." Kurt doesn't get to finish.

"I'll go. And I pick Santana" Eve says quickly and I'm shocked at the annoyance of her voice.

"Ok?" Santana says confused and Eve smirks.

"Are you always this bitchy to your friends or just people who don't live up to your standards like Brittany?" she asks and I close my eyes because I can't believe how harsh she just asked that and Santana never even picked truth or dare.

"Actually I'm bitchy with people who don't mind their own business. And yes I was horrible to Brittany, but it wasn't because she didn't live up to my standards. So yes, I'm a bitch to people like you who just like to judge people by its cover." Santana tells her calmly and I'm actually surprised she didn't snap at Eve.

"Wow..." Kurt says and then clears his throat.

"Ok, my turn I pick...Santana..." Kurt says and I frown at him.

"Truth or Dare..." he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Tru-..." she gets cut off by him booing her.

"Come on Santana...I thought you were braver than this..." Kurt says and she chuckles.

"Fine then I choose dare." she says and when I hear his dare I just want to die.

"I dare you to kiss Brittany."

**If I got the way it's played wrong I'm sorry guys, haven't played that in a long time. Nonetheless, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
